Hope for the Dying
Hope for the Dying, or more simply known as HFTD, is a progressive death metal band that originated in Jonesboro, Illinois in the United States. The band began in 2006, with the lineup of Josh Ditto on Vocals, James Houseman on Lead Guitars, Jack Daniels on Rhythm Guitars, James Red Cloud on Bass, and Brice Voyles on Drums, under the name of [[Convicted|'Convicted']]."Hope For The Dying Discography, Artist Database". Jesus Freak Hideout. Retrieved on July 2, 2019. The band released an EP before changing their name."CONVICTED Master Of The Unspoken reviews". Metal Music Archives. Retrieved on July 2, 2019. Once the band switched names, they signed with Facedown Records and released three albums and a single EP.wojty666 (April 14, 2008). "Hope for the Dying". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on July 2, 2019. History Hope for the Dying began in 2006, as Convicted, with the lineup of Josh Ditto on Vocals, James Houseman on Lead Guitars, Jack Daniels on Rhythm Guitars, James Red Cloud on Bass, and Brice Voyles on Drums. The band released an EP titled Master of the Unspoken in 2006, before switching their name. The band released a demo in 2007, simply titled Demo 2007.wojty666 (April 14, 2008). "Hope for the Dying - Demo 2007". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on July 2, 2019. In November 2008, the band signed with Strike First Records, home to bands such as Saving Grace, War of Ages, and The Burial, and re-released their debut EP, which had been originally an independent release."Hope for the Dying - Hope for the Dying (album review)". Sputnik Music. March 16, 2009. Retrieved on July 2, 2019.Thomas, E. (January 26, 2009). "Hope for the Dying - Hope for the Dying". Teeth of the Divine. Retrieved on July 2, 2019."War of Ages V.S. Hope For The Dying - Interviews". AMP Magazine. February 11, 2009. Retrieved on July 2, 2019. By the end of 2008, Cloud had departed, and been replaced by Zach Gowan. Gowan departed and Cloud reprised his role as Bassist, before once more departing. Jacob Capps took over the position of a Bassist. The band toured on the Facedown Fest in 2009, alongside bands War of Ages, For Today, Hands, My Epic, Impending Doom, XDEATHSTARX, A Plea for Purging, No Innocent Victim, and many more."Facedown Fest 2009 announced". Lambgoat. Retrieved on July 2, 2019. Volyes and Capps departed in 2009, with Jesse Fleming and Ryan Dillon taking over, respectively. However, Fleming did not last long, with E.J. Sugars taking the position. Sugars and Dillon departed from the band, with Brendan Hengle and Chris Owens taking the respective placements within the band. However, Owens did not last long; Hengle took over the Bassist position for the studio recordings. On April 26, 2011, the band released their sophomore album, Dissimulation through Facedown Records, the parent label of Strike First."HOPE FOR THE DYING To Release 'Dissimulation' in April". Blabbermouth.net. March 3, 2011. Retrieved on July 2, 2019. On March 19, 2013, the band released their third album, Aletheia through Facedown. Following the album's release, Hengle departed from the band temporarily, with The Burial Drummer Kaleb Luebchow taking up the mantle of HFTD Drummer. By 2014, Hengle returned to the band, reclaiming his position as Drummer and Bassist. On March 4, 2016, the band released their fourth album, Legacy.''Senior, Nicholas (April 20, 2016). "Hope For The Dying Expand On Their Definition of What Progressive Death Metal Can Be". New Noise Magazine. Retrieved on July 2, 2019.Trapp, Philip. "Hope for the Dying - Legacy". HM Magazine. Retrieved on July 2, 2019.Weaver, Michael (March 3, 2016). "Hope For The Dying, "Legacy" Review". Jesus Freak Hideout. Retrieved on July 2, 2019. The album featured guest appearances by Jason Wisdom (ex-Becoming the Archetype, Solamors, Death Therapy) and Shane Oschner (Hands, Everything in Slow Motion), as well as guest musicians Elisha Mullins (The Burial, Fleshkiller) and Sean "Shred" Maier (ex-Blessed by a Broken Heart).Ecclesiastes (January 22, 2016). "Hope for the Dying - Legacy". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on July 2, 2019. Members '''Current' * Josh Ditto - Lead Vocals, Keyboards (2006-present) * James Houseman - Lead Guitars, Backing Vocals (2006-present) * Jack Daniels - Rhythm Guitars, Backing Vocals (2006-present) * Brendan Hengle - Drums, Bass only (May 2010-2013, 2014-present) Former * James Red Cloud - Bass (2006-2007, 2008) * Zach Gowen - Bass (2008) * Jacob Capps - Bass (2008-September 2009) * Ryan Dillon - Bass (September 2009-March 2010) * Chris Owens - Bass (May 2010-September 2010) * Brice Voyles - Drums (2006-2009) * Jesse Fleming - Drums (2009-January 2010) * E.J. Sugars- Drums (January 2010-March 2010) Live * Kaleb Luebchow - Drums (May 2013-2014) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:2006 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2006 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:LGuitars value:teal legend:Lead_Guitars id:RGuitars value:green legend:Rhythm_Guitars id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:purple legend:Drums id:Keys value:orange legend:Keyboards id:Orchestra value:brightgreen legend:Orchestra id:BV value:yellow legend:Backing_Vocals id:Live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Studio_release id:ep value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) id:text value:black Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = layer:back at:12/01/2006 color:EP at:04/29/2008 color:EP at:11/25/2008 color:album at:04/26/2011 color:album at:03/19/2013 color:album at:03/04/2016 color:album BarData = bar:Josh text:"Josh Ditto" bar:James1 text:"James Houseman" bar:Elisha text:"Elisha Mullins" bar:Sean text:"Sean Maier" bar:Jack text:"Jack Daniels" bar:James2 text:"James Cloud" bar:Zach text:"Zach Gowen" bar:Jacob text:"Jacob Capps" bar:Ryan text:"Ryan Dillon" bar:Chris text:"Chris Owens" bar:Jon text:"Jon Wilson" bar:Brice text:"Brice Voyles" bar:Jesse text:"Jesse Fleming" bar:EJ text:"E.J. Sugars" bar:Brendan text:"Brendan Hengle" bar:Kaleb text:"Kaleb Luebchow" PlotData = width:11 bar:Josh from:start till:end color:Vocals bar:James1 from:start till:end color:LGuitars bar:Elisha from:01/01/2016 till:03/04/2016 color:LGuitars bar:Sean from:01/01/2016 till:03/04/2016 color:LGuitars bar:Jack from:start till:end color:RGuitars bar:James2 from:start till:01/01/2008 color:Bass bar:James2 from:06/01/2008 till:09/01/2008 color:Bass bar:Zach from:01/01/2008 till:06/01/2008 color:Bass bar:Jacob from:09/01/2008 till:09/01/2009 color:Bass bar:Ryan from:09/01/2009 till:03/01/2010 color:Bass bar:Chris from:05/01/2010 till:09/01/2010 color:Bass bar:Jon from:01/01/2016 till:03/04/2016 color:Bass bar:Brice from:start till:06/01/2009 color:Drums bar:Jesse from:06/01/2009 till:01/01/2010 color:Drums bar:EJ from:01/01/2010 till:03/01/2010 color:Drums bar:Brendan from:05/01/2010 till:05/01/2013 color:Drums bar:Kaleb from:05/01/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:Drums bar:Brendan from:01/01/2014 till:end color:Drums width:5 bar:James1 from:01/01/2011 till:end color:Orchestra width:3 bar:Josh from:start till:end color:Keys bar:James1 from:start till:end color:BV bar:Jack from:start till:end color:BV bar:Brendan from:09/01/2010 till:05/01/2013 color:Bass bar:Brendan from:01/01/2014 till:end color:Bass bar:Kaleb from:05/01/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:Live bar:Elisha from:01/01/2016 till:03/04/2016 color:Live bar:Sean from:01/01/2016 till:03/04/2016 color:Live bar:Jon from:01/01/2016 till:03/04/2016 color:Live }} Discography Studio albums * Dissimulation (2011) * Aletheia (2013) * Legacy (2016) EPs * Hope for the Dying (2008) Demos * Demo 2007 (2007) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Progressive Metal Bands Category:Melodic Metal Bands Category:Melodic Death Metal Bands Category:Progressive Death Metal Bands Category:Symphonic Metal Bands Category:Symphonic Death Metal Bands Category:Strike First Records Bands Category:Facedown Records Bands Category:United States Bands